villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Compound
Edison Mills is a hero character in Villainy and Virtue created and portrayed by NathanielCoran. An incredible chemist and driven scientist, Mills developed a serum that when ingested transforms him into the gargantuan beast Compound. Abilities Chemical Mastermind Edison is incredibly knowledgeable in the area of chemistry, having spent many years of his life working as a pharmaceutical scientist. He also has limited but above average knowledge of biology, especially genetics. The Compound Edison's own invention, the Compound is a hormone-boosting drug that inflates his size and turns his flesh nearly indestructible. As a side effect, he loses awareness of his surroundings (extreme tunnel vision), and overuse of the chemical can have unpredictably dangerous detriments on his physical and mental well-being. Physical Description Edison is thin and wiry, having never really bothered with working his body out (especially after being a shut-in for five years). He lets his messy copper hair fall freely, tangled and curly. His usual attire is a hydrophobic, elastic-like labcoat over a plain long-sleeved shirt and neat jeans. When he transforms, Compound is much larger and more muscular, looking more monster than man. His skin becomes a metallic grey, and his vocabulary drops significantly. Personality Edison is an honest man, and a typical hero at heart: he believes that every innocent life is worth saving, and any that are lost are unforgivable. He is timid but not quite shy, preferring to take order than to give them, though when given a chance to talk about chemistry it can be difficult to get him to stop. He puts a lot of trust in his allies, probably more than he should, but it tends to turn out alright for him. Backstory Edison grew up as the son of a lower-middle class ex-soldier who lost one of his legs in a war long gone. His mother died early in his childhood, leaving just Edison and his father to struggle through life in the seedier parts of Heartania. Nevertheless, Edison's father put as much effort and money as possible into getting his son a decent education. As a teenager, Edison became somewhat of a prodigy in science classes, topping his class in chemistry and winning several competitions and awards. He was offered a scholarship at a top university upon graduation, relieving much of the financial stress on his father. He spent the next decade of his life studying for degrees and working in labs, gaining experience to become one of Heartania's, if not the world's, leading minds in chemistry. Five years before the events of Villainy & Virtue, tragedy struck Edison's life. His father was accidentally caught in the crossfire of a battle between good and evil, a villain named Viper claiming the life of a young hero. It was tragedy on a public and personal level, as Edison's father died from his injuries soon after. Edison blamed himself for not being able to avert the crisis, and the fallen hero for letting an innocent fall. He became fanatical over the idea that a hero's responsibility was to ensure not a single innocent dies, and lock himself away in his private lab to develop a way to prove he could achieve this. Five years he worked in solitude, testing chemical after chemical, until eventually he finished his masterpiece: a drug he simply named 'The Compound' that allowed him to become something that could protect Heartania from anyone wanting to harm it. Secret weapon in hand, Edison set out on a crusade of vigilantism, drawing attention to himself in an attempt to gain the favour of the Tower. Trivia * Edison is heavily inspired by characters such as the Hulk, Bane, and Dragon Age's Anders. * Edison is deeply fascinated by Harvey Hare due to the similar nature of their powers. * It has been discussed by Edison's creator NathanielCoran and Hunter's creator iCaramelBird that the villain responsible for the death of Edison's father could have later been slain by Hunter himself. This could lead to an alliance between the two in the future, should they meet. Quotes * "When you come to, spread the word. The dirt in this world needs a powerful solution, and the Compound will not tolerate scum like you in this town." * "Please, call me Edison. Compound is– he's not around right now." = Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Tower Member Category:B-Team Member Category:NathanielCoran